The present invention relates to the dyeing of mixtures of polyester fibers with cellulosic fibers.
Mixtures of the foregoing fibers, as is woven or knitted textile fabrics, have their polyester fibers easily dyed on a continuous basis with disperse dyes, but this process suffers from a severe shortcoming: the goods dyed by this method show, especially if deep shades are to be dyed, a grey haze or frosted appearance developed on the dyed product. Such haze or frosted appearance makes the dyed product seem ligher in hue and can also detract from its attractiveness. This grey haze is also not eliminated by the subsequent dyeing of the cellulosic constituent of the goods.
It has been generally necessary to singe the hazy or frosty dyed products to remove the numerous fine fiber ends, in order to overcome the foregoing difficulty, but such singeing is an extra treatment step and it reduces the pleasant fluffy handle desired in such textiles.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a simple dyeing technique that suppresses the above-described development of a hazy and frosty appearance, as well as the provisions of novel dye liquors and additives in that connection.
The foregoing as well as additional objects of the present invention will be more fully understood from the following description of several of its exemplifications.